The present-invention relates to printing devices, such as typewriters, printers, data input/output devices, etc., having a print head which moves along a print line of a platen, for printing operation.
Conventional printing devices of this type are generally provided with a paper bail mechanism, which serves to securely hold printing media, such as printing paper, on a platen, lest the media be dislocated during the printing operation. This mechanism is designed so as to be movable between a hold position, where it presses the printing media against the platen, and a release position, where it is separated from the platen in releasing the media from the platen or setting the paper on the platen.
Meanwhile, the print head is located very close to the platen, during the printing operation, facing the platen with a fine gap therebetween, such that a proper printing pressure is applied to the printing media on the platen.
Since the gap is very narrow, however, the leading end of the printing media to be fed onto the platen will possibly be caught by the print head, thus failing to be passed smoothly through the gap. If the printing media are highly rigid or large in number, in particular, such a situation is a serious problem.
Thereupon, in order to settle the problem, a printing device has been proposed in which the print head can previously be moved to a position at a sufficient distance from the platen, by operating a setting lever, before the feed of the printing media onto the platen.
According to the proposed arrangement, however, the setting lever and the paper bail must be moved individually, each time the printing media are to be set on the platen, thus requiring complicated operation. Moreover, a moving mechanism for the print head, including the setting lever, and a gap adjusting mechanism for setting the printing pressure are provided independently. Also requiring a linking mechanism between the moving and adjusting mechanisms, therefore, the printing device is complicated in construction.